A Ski Trip
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: A Mike Logan oneshot, crossed with SVU. Tell me once again why I'm doing this, El! Elliot Stabler laughed. It was too funny how Mike Logan was trying to keep standing on the thin crosscountry skis.


**Après Ski**

a LO:SVU story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: They are still Dick Wolf's. He'll get them right back as soon as they made their appearance here.

A/N: LOL This oneshot was inspired by a review for my SVU story "Santa Clauses are coming to town". As it is as much Mike's story as it is Elliot's I decided to put it up in CI, too.

Thank you so much for beta-reading, _Infinity Star_.

Thanks to all readers, reviewers and people who put me or one of my stories on their alerts or favorites list.

_Warning_: If you know the reviews for "Santa Clauses…" you might already suspect that "Après Ski" is a _**slash**_ story, rated M for you know what! LOL Enjoy!

xxx

"Tell me once again why I'm doing this, El!"

Elliot Stabler laughed. It was too funny how Mike Logan was trying to keep standing on the thin cross-country skis. The trail was well prepared but that did not help the inexperienced man tackle it. He was rocking back and forward in the boot bindings, trying to prevent the skis from gliding away.

"Stop laughing!" Mike complained. "That's not fair!"

"I wish I could join you!" Elliot replied.

"Don't you dare! The doctor said that you can walk, but you won't do sports until he clears you!"

"Yes, sir." Elliot chuckled and saluted playfully.

"That damned Cornwell almost killed you," Mike swore. "It's a good thing the other guy changed his mind."

"Buster? Oh yeah, I'm glad, too."

"At least now we have the chance to escape the city for a long weekend."

"Yeah, you're lucky that Ross let you go."

"I bet he's glad that he could get rid of me for a few days!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Elliot told him. "Without you, how's he going to keep Falacci in line?"

"Nola's not that bad," Mike said, reflexively defending her. Nola Falacci, his new partner was a brash, quick-tempered redhead who wasn't afraid to pick a fight with anyone, yell at their captain when she though he was full of shit, or kick a judge out of his own house when it became a crime scene.

"You're just saying that because for the first time in your career, you have a partner who makes you sound like the voice of reason."

"Very funny," Mike smirked. "Actually, she reminds me so much of myself at that age that I want to kick her ass sometimes."

"Why? It never did you any good," Elliot chuckled.

"Hey, I'll have you know I matured a lot in Staten Island."

Mike glanced up and noticed Elliot was making a face.

"What?"

"Nothing, really," Elliot replied. "I just sort of wondered how you must have behaved before you _matured_ and I got this image in my head of you in diapers. It was really rather disturbing."

Mike opened his mouth to respond but abruptly shut it without saying a word when he realized there was something taunting and vaguely insulting about Elliot's comment. He looked at his friend again, and when Elliot started laughing, Mike got annoyed, mostly with himself for becoming the butt of Elliot's joke.

"That's it, Stabler!" he threatened teasingly. "Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it!"

"Oh, no?" Elliot taunted. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Mikey? Here I am, hobbling around on a bad knee, and you can barely keep up."

"We'll just see about that," Mike vowed, and he put everything he had into going faster.

"Waaaah!"

With some luck Mike managed to drop into a snowdrift when he lost his balance and one ski skidded ahead of him, pulling his foot out from under him.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, c'mon, Mike! You fell so soft." Elliot smirked at his friend, holding out his hand to help him up.

"Twisted my leg," Mike moaned, taking the offered hand. But instead pulling himself up, he jerked Elliot forward so that he fell right on top of him. Elliot gasped with surprise but then he laughed.

"So we have something in common now?" he chuckled.

"I can live without knee surgery," Mike complained, scooping up a handful of snow and rubbing it into Elliot's face, making him squeak with surprise and squirm in his embrace.

"Mike! No!"

"Yes! Sweet revenge!" Mike smirked and shoved his free hand under Elliot's thick coat to tickle him.

"Aaaahhh! Mike! No-o-oo! Stop!"

"Are you giving up?" Mike pushed, trailing his fingernails over Elliot's side.

"Yes, yes! Stop it! Please!" Elliot wound in Mike's grip and still could not get away from the naughty fingers.

Mike stopped, but only to lay his hand on the back of Elliot's neck, pulling him all the way down to claim his lips with a passionate kiss.

Too surprised to draw a breath first, Elliot gasped for air when Mike let go of him again.

"Wow!"

Mike grinned mischievously. "Way better than the kiss under the mistletoe."

An equally wide grin cracked Elliot's features. "If they only knew."

"It's great that Kathy's covering for you. It must be hard on her."

"Yeah, it is." Elliot became earnest and sat up.

"You're so lucky to have her, makes me jealous."

That made Elliot chuckle lightly. "We never stopped loving each other. I don't think we ever will. But we couldn't live with each other anymore. It just didn't work. But nothing like a divorce can change our feelings for each other."

"I know," Mike mumbled. "And that scares me."

"No need to be scared," Elliot murmured and bent down for another deep kiss.

xxx

Back at their rented cabin Elliot made coffee to warm them up. Mike was sitting on the couch, his legs drawn up, flipping through the TV channels.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Elliot asked.

"Not right now," Mike replied. Right then he was on a sports channel and kept it on to follow a biathlon world cup race.

"Skiing _and_ rifle shooting?! I don't even make one of the short trails without falling at least ten times."

"You're doing fine, Mike," Elliot replied taking one of the big mugs and joining him on the couch. "Once you can ski you could do that, too."

"Oh no, thanks!"

"Really! You could! I mean you're a cop, you know how to shoot!"

"Very funny," Mike grumbled at Elliot's laughter and turned the TV off.

"Is something wrong?" Elliot asked, playing absently with Mike's earlobe.

"No. I just didn't feel like watching TV anymore."

The look Mike fixated him with made Elliot swallow. It stirred something inside of him he had not thought might be possible. Still it surprised him how his life had changed during the last half year.

"And what do you feel like doing?" he asked even if he was quite sure that he knew the answer.

He was right with his assumption. Mike's answer was that he reached out to grab Elliot's neck and pull him close in a kiss. This time it was a very light one, their lips barely touching each other. It didn't take much of Mike's teasing to drive him wild. Wanting more he leaned forward but Mike retreated.

Elliot backed off, frowning.

But his rising irritation was washed away in an instant when he felt how Mike seized the opportunity that he offered by opening his body to him. Even the feather light touch he felt made his hairs stand on end and shivers run down his spine. At the same time he got lost in Mike's emerald green eyes which sparkled with passion.

Too surprised to voice anything Elliot let him continue.

Mike marveled at the sight his friend offered. How he loved it when he left him stunned like he was right now. His blue eyes were unusually dark and his mouth was open. His slightly parted lips invited him to kiss, but Mike resisted… well, kind of.

Reaching out with his other hand, he let his fingertips trail along the line of Elliot's jaw. From there his index finger went upwards, finding his lower lip and following it from side to side. The delicate skin under his fingertip made Mike tense up, too. Now he smoothed it over Elliot's upper lip, lightly pushing it up to reach behind. Then he followed the row of white teeth. From there his teasing finger went down again, over the bottom lip from one corner to the other. He did it torturing slowly. Elliot did not even realize that Mike had stopped his other caresses. He only concentrated on what he did to his mouth. Closing his eyes he submitted himself to his friend.

Mike continued to taunt Elliot. Reveling in the fact that he had him completely helpless, just waiting for what was to come made his own excitement increase. Deep inside of him Mike felt a strong pull, an urge that needed to be fulfilled.

But not now.

They still had a good distance to go.

So Mike caressed Elliot's lower lip, occasionally advancing just far enough inside to take a bit of saliva to moisten the dry skin. The more he explored the deeper Elliot's breathing became. When Mike finally pushed his finger in to tease just the tip of his tongue he moaned. At once Mike retreated again, starting to gently rub the upper lip. After a while Mike returned to the lower lip and with excruciating slowness he advanced further inside. It was just a light teasing so far and Elliot responded by licking along his nail's edge and around his fingertip.

The gentle massaging of his tongue made Elliot shiver. Mike's caresses stirred up feelings in places which could not be actually touched. He fought to restrain himself, knowing that Mike was just about to start. But he could not keep himself from touching his lover in return… only to be turned down. Kindly but firmly his hand was guided down and placed behind his back.

"The right, too," Mike whispered, hoarsely.

The sound caused new pulls in Elliot and made him obey at once.

_Mike wants to be in charge? I have no problem with that,_ he thought. _Go on, Mikey. I know you're not done!_

And Mike followed the unspoken order. Actually he could not stop himself even if he wanted to. The very sight of Elliot, ready and willing, just waiting for him to continue, aroused him so much that there was no way of stopping.

When he now put his finger down on Elliot's tongue he felt his partner's lips close around it.

Elliot started brushing his tongue along and around Mike's finger. Soon he heard his lover's breaths quickening. Luring him in with gentle caresses, he tightened the hold of his lips. When he could not reach further and felt the intruder touch the back of his throat, he trapped it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The tension sent new flashes through his body.

And when Mike felt Elliot suck on his finger, he nearly lost it, wishing for another part of him to be trapped in the warm cave.

Suddenly Elliot let go of him and sat back. The incredulous look on Mike's face was priceless. As suddenly as he had stopped Elliot stood up.

Mike beat him to the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong, El?" he asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Elliot chuckled. "I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?" Mike panted. "You have your ways to torture me, Elliot Stabler!"

A mischievous grin made Elliot's sapphire eyes sparkle. It was the truth, he felt hungry… and he wanted Mike to suffer the delicious pain of anticipation.

"I'll give you something to eat!" Mike smirked, with a very specific idea of what that might be. Grabbing Elliot's waist from behind he pulled him close to his chest. One of his arms snaked around him and held him tight while he searched the cupboards. He threw a few things in a basket which he could carry with one hand and moved the struggling Elliot over to the bedroom.

"And? What now?" Elliot gasped when he was pushed onto the bed. He turned to sit on the edge, looking up at Mike expectantly.

"You said that you're hungry," Mike replied, grabbing Elliot's sweater to pull it over his head. Freeing him of his undershirt and pants, too, he urged him to sit up straight… on his hands.

"What about you?" Elliot wanted to know.

"What about me?" Mike smirked.

"Do you want to stay that way?" Elliot chuckled.

"For now…"

Mike brushed his hands up and down his friend's thighs. His hands lay on top of them, but after a few strokes they moved between the legs, pushing them apart. Elliot swallowed.

"Don't move!"

Mike had put the basket on the dresser when they entered. Now he picked it up and brought it over to the bed. Then he knelt down between Elliot's legs. Grinning wide from ear to ear he plucked a grape from its bunch. Holding it between thumb and index finger he brought it up to Elliot's mouth where he smoothed it over the slightly parted lips. He saw the blue eyes widen and pushed the fruit into his partner's mouth.

Now grinning, too, Elliot chewed the grape and swallowed it. Opening up again he licked his lips, knowing quite well that it would drive Mike wild. He waited for the next grape which came promptly. A few fruits went this way without further games, then Mike took one with his teeth and leaned forward.

Of course Elliot could not resist this invitation and moved to meet him in a light kiss, taking the grape from him. He beamed at him when he picked up another fruit. This was a game he liked. Okay, he had not planned to be the one seduced this time, but he did not mind the direction their game had taken.

_It was a halfhearted attempt when I fled to the kitchen and he knew it. He jumped at the opportunity, making me a willing victim. Now he's killing two birds with one stone, satisfying my need for nutrition together with my need for him._

Elliot was tempted to disobey and touch Mike in return, take off his clothes and just pull him into bed, but he refused to give in to the temptation. To his own surprise he noticed that he enjoyed being the sub, at least in this kind of game.

More than willingly he took the next grape from Mike. Then he watched his lover put one into his own mouth.

_That will be interesting,_ Elliot thought. _Woah! C'mon, Mikey. Kiss me!_

And Mike did kiss him. At first he held his mouth closed, moving his lips over Elliot's quite lightly until Elliot became demanding. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Mike, urging him to open up. But he was not ready to explore on his own. They shared the kiss and a moment later he felt Mike push the fruit into his mouth. His tongue slipped in, too, shoving the grape from one side to the other and teasing Elliot's nerves.

It worked. Elliot groaned.

Retreating again, Mike picked up the next treat, ate it and bowed into the next kiss. When Elliot responded this time he did not find a fruit, at least not the whole of it. Mike had chewed it and when Elliot's tongue entered he found the sweet taste of the grape and its remains in Mike's kiss. Surprised he tried to back out but a hand behind his head stopped him. Mike pulled him deep into the kiss, not intending to let him go soon.

When Mike finally had to set him free Elliot gasped for breath. He was panting not only with a need for oxygen but also with arousal.

Opening his eyes he saw Mike smirking at him. Obviously he was enjoying himself. Before Elliot could do anything Mike laid his hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards. Now lying on his back, his hands still trapped under his body, he was left defenseless.

Not that he wanted to defend himself, though.

Taking him by the legs Mike shoved him further on the bed. Elliot had to help him a bit, propping himself up on his elbows to crawl backwards. When he lay down again he reached out for Mike who followed, kneeling above him. But Mike grabbed his wrists and brought his arms down on both sides of his head.

"What now?" Elliot asked, his voice husky.

Mike just put one finger over his lips to render him silent.

"Don't move," he ordered. "If you move I'll have to tie you to the headboard."

Elliot gasped. For him it was the first time that Mike wanted to play a game. He never had mentioned bondage before and so his threat came as a big surprise. Would Mike really go through with it when he tried to touch again?

Mike got a jar out of the basket, screwed it open and sat it down on the nightstand. Lightly he took Elliot's chin with his left hand while his right held a spoon which he dipped into the jar. When he brought it to his face, liquid honey poured into Elliot's open mouth. It tickled when it hit his throat and he tried to swallow, but Mike's grip prevented him from closing his mouth.

More honey dripped on his lips and slowly ran down into his mouth. Elliot grabbed the bars of the headboard in order to keep his hands off Mike, squirming under his lover.

_God! It's just honey!_

Elliot had no idea how much time had passed until Mike bent forward, claiming his lips with his own, but it seemed to be eternity. Elliot felt Mike's tongue enter and lick. _He's licking away the honey! He's licking it off of my tongue, off my teeth, off my lips!_ Elliot shuddered and he was breathing hard. The fabric of Mike's pants tickled him. It tickled him even more as he arched his body to meet Mike.

Still he was held in the honey-licking kiss. Slowly torturing Mike moved, trying to make the moment last. And Elliot responded to him, returned the kiss, licked the penetrating tongue and reached for Mike's lips with his own. Then, following a sudden idea, he grabbed for Mike, one hand behind his head, pulling him into the kiss and the other on his back with the intention to make him come closer. Of course he knew what he _risked_ by disobeying him but still was surprised when Mike let go of him to try and take hold of his arms. When he held them in a firm grip he brought the wrists down between the bars.

_Where the heck did he get that from?_ Elliot wondered when Mike wound the belt of a bathrobe around his wrists, securing them to the headboard.

"I promised you I'd do that if you couldn't hold still," Mike sneered, tightening the last knot. Sitting back up, he admired his panting, sweating lover wriggling under him. Elliot had an incredible body. For a while Mike marveled at the sight but then something came to his mind and he had to ask, "If you're not okay with this or with anything else I'm going to do you should tell me _pancake_, okay?"

Elliot chuckled. _Pancake? Why the heck did he chose pancake as safeword?_

"Otherwise don't talk, Elliot. I'll punish you for talking."

_That would be very welcome,_ he thought. _If the punishment keeps in the line you started with the honey torture…_ He nodded his consent.

"Okay."

Mike got up from the bed and vanished out of the room.

_Mike!_ Elliot inwardly screamed. _Whatcha doing?! Come back!_

When he returned Mike was naked, too. Climbing onto the bed, back to his position over Elliot, he picked up the spoon again and bent forward. A broad smile spread over his face when his lover readily opened his mouth wide for him.

Once more the sticky, golden honey dripped on his lips and into his oral cavity. Mike took his time, watched the sweet treat flow down and cover part of Elliot's flesh. He looked delicious, with or without honey. Still it was fun to make him suffer like that. Even as Elliot had opened up to Mike willingly he now started to struggle again. At first he did not even realize that he was bound but when his anguish increased and he impulsively wanted to reach out for Mike to draw him down for a releasing kiss, he noticed the bond. The fact that he was trapped boosted his tension. Winding on the covers he shifted his body against Mike's thighs. Then Mike sat down on his abdomen. Still his mouth wide open, accepting the honey, Elliot choked with the sudden rush of delight.

Mike sensed that he could not wait any longer and bent down for the kiss. When his lips claimed Elliot's he felt a gasp of pleasure blow into his throat, making his own enjoyment grow. His tongue slipped inside of Elliot's mouth searching and finding the honey. It was the most intense kiss he'd ever shared with anyone. _Wow! It had been a spontaneous idea to take that honey… if I'd have known what it would do to us I'd have used it before._

Under his weight Elliot could hardly move. His body was trapped allowing him the freedom only to kick, which he did. The only way he could respond was with the kiss, this endless kiss.

When the honey was gone Mike sat up.

Panting Elliot lay and waited for what was to come, his body tense with anticipation. He had wanted to torture Mike and now he found himself in this position. Well, he did not mind.

Once more he saw his lover raise the full spoon, dripping honey down on him, but this time it was his chest and from there a line down to his belly button. Mike followed the trail with his tongue, caressing Elliot with kisses, licking the honey away.

The next spoonful he poured on Elliot's crotch. Then he dipped the spoon in once more and let it flow down on himself.

First Elliot gasped with surprise, then he swallowed when he realized what he was about to be fed with… while Mike continued with his delicious task, too. Once he knelt over him it did not take long to push them both over the edge.

Mike dropped on the covers beside him, panting, writhing with pleasant agony, as did Elliot in his bonds. After they had rested a few moments Elliot suddenly broke the silence.

"You know what, Mike? Pancakes would be wonderful now. Can't you go and make some?"

The end


End file.
